


The Continued Adventures of Jack the Monkey

by psghayleaux



Series: The Adventures of Jack the Monkey [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hat will be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Continued Adventures of Jack the Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in piratechallenge on LiveJournal.

He'd gotten the hat away from the man with the funny hair again. And this time no one would get it away from him. He'd hidden it in his favorite hiding spot, the one he most commonly used for himself. It was a nice little cubby hole below decks.

He felt this way he and the hat would have lots and lots of alone time.

Unfortunately he had underestimated how much the hat meant to the man with the funny hair. He'd ordered the shop searched from top to bottom, no casket unturned, no cabinet unexplored.

He had less than two hours with the hat before the short human found him. Once he was found there was more yelling and he got shot again.

Maybe next time he'd steal the gun instead.


End file.
